Bricoleuse
by SwanMills13
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une rencontre entre Emma Swan, vingt-huit ans et Regina Mills, trente-deux ans, maman d'un bébé âgé de six mois. C'est bientôt Noël, Emma travaille dans un magasin de bricolage à Storybrooke, tandis que Regina est à la recherche de décoration pour le Manoir où elle vient à peine d'emménager. Emma tombe sous le charme de la brune et décide de l'aider…


_**Bricoleuse.**_

« C'est l'histoire d'une rencontre entre Emma Swan, vingt-huit ans et Regina Mills, trente-deux ans, maman d'un bébé âgé de six mois. C'est bientôt Noël, Emma travaille dans un magasin de bricolage à Storybrooke, tandis que Regina est à la recherche de décoration pour le Manoir où elle vient à peine d'emménager. Emma tombe immédiatement sous le charme de la brune et décide de l'aider… »

Il était presque dix-neuf heures lorsqu'Emma regarda sa montre accrochée à son poignet gauche. Sa pause se terminait dans cinq minutes précisément, il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de reprendre activement le travail. Ce soir, c'est elle qui fermait la boutique de bricolage dans laquelle elle travaillait depuis dix mois. Emmitouflée dans son long manteau noir, une écharpe rouge ainsi qu'un bonnet blanc, Emma fumait tranquillement malgré le froid qui s'était abattue sur la ville d'un seul coup, en quelques jours à peine. Une fois terminée, elle écrasa la cigarette sur le goudron humide avant de la jeter dans la petite poubelle juste à côté de l'entrée du magasin.

Emma est une jeune femme âgée de vingt-huit ans. A la recherche d'une nouvelle vie, elle avait décidé d'emménager à Storybrooke étant une petite ville assez méconnue et plutôt discrète. Avec le peu d'argent qu'elle avait en sa possession, quelques affaires rassemblées dans deux ou trois cartons, Emma avait déposé sa valise ici et pour l'instant, l'envie de repartir ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit. La jeune femme arpentait les différents rayons de la boutique à la recherche d'éventuels clients à qui elle pourrait donner quelques renseignements, quelques conseils mais à cette heure-ci, le calme régnait. Ç'en était presque ennuyant, oppressant. Emma était de nature à vouloir rendre service alors, dès qu'elle le pouvait, celle-ci échangeait ses horaires avec ses collègues. Ce soir, elle avait pris la place de Graham qui devait retrouver sa fiancée qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quelques semaines et à qui il avait promit une belle soirée de retrouvaille. Emma l'avait compris et lui avait laissé sa soirée. Elle, personne ne l'attendait, personne ne l'aimait alors à quoi bon ?

Emma est orpheline. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa majorité, la jeune femme a été ballotée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, sans jamais connaître ne serait-ce qu'un peu de stabilité. Une fois majeur, elle avait décidé de fuir le système de protection de l'enfance et s'était juré de se prendre en main toute seule, comme elle avait toujours fait. C'est ainsi qu'à dix-huit ans, Emma a quittée Boston pour New-York. Au moins, là-bas, sa nouvelle vie pouvait réellement commencer, loin de tous souvenirs douloureux, loin de son passé d'orpheline. Malheureusement, l'instabilité, les carences affectives qui l'habitaient et l'habitent toujours, ont refait surface rapidement, poussant Emma a déménagement régulièrement. La jeune femme ne restait jamais plus de deux ans dans la même ville, dès qu'une routine commençait à s'installer dans son quotidien, elle partait à la quête de tout autre chose, ainsi de suite, pendant de nombreuses années.

Elle n'avait jamais été très chanceuse. Surtout en amour. En vingt-huit d'existence, Emma n'a aimé qu'une seule fois. Evidemment, des petites relations, des histoires sans lendemain elle en avait quelques-unes à raconter mais elles n'ont jamais réellement été importante. En revanche, s'il est bien une personne qu'Emma avait aimée, c'est Lily. Quand elles se sont rencontrées, Emma venait d'emménager à San Francisco, âgée de vingt-quatre ans, la jeune femme cherchait désespérément du travail et s'était penché du côté des bars, des restaurants, ne sachant pas trop vers quoi d'autres elle pourrait se tourner. Ce soir-là, le bar était rempli, il y avait beaucoup de gens, la musique était incroyablement forte et les serveuses étaient débordées. Pourtant, Emma avait osé s'avancer jusqu'au comptoir, sa lettre de motivation et un tout petit curriculum vitae en main, plutôt déterminée à dégoter un travail et ce, malgré le peu d'aisance qu'elle avait. C'est justement Lily, barmaid depuis quelques années qui a prit cinq minutes dans son temps de travail pour écouter Emma et prendre sa candidature. Le lendemain, sa candidature avait été retenue, faisant de la jeune femme, la nouvelle barmaid.

Les mois suivants, Emma et Lily entretenaient une relation plutôt ambigüe. Elles étaient proches, mais Emma ne savait jamais véritablement ce que Lily ressentait. Finalement, elles ont été ensembles pendant plusieurs mois, voire presque un an. Emma était à l'aise dans le couple, elle le dominait un peu puisque pour Lily, c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle sortait avec une femme. Malheureusement, elle manipulait souvent Emma, qui quant à elle, en était terriblement amoureuse et ne disait jamais rien. Elle ne tentait même pas de se défendre, de se faire respecter de peur d'être rejeter encore une fois. Car après tout, Emma n'avait jamais rien connu d'autres que cela : l'abandon, le rejet permanent. Et puis, après presque un an de relation, Lily quitta Emma pour une autre femme avec qui elle entretenait déjà une relation depuis un certain temps. Emma démissionna et partit de nouveau à la recherche d'une autre ville.

Depuis cette mésaventure amoureuse, la jeune femme refusait toute forme d'attachement avec qui que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Marco. Alors qu'elle venait d'emménager, Emma cherchait quelques meubles pour décorer son appartement qui était quasiment vide. Un beau jour, elle se promenait dans les rues de la ville et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle aperçut une jolie boutique avec des objets en bois, exposés devant une grande vitrine. Curieuse, Emma se décida à rentrer et fût accueillie par Marco, un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux grisonnant avec un accent italien drôlement charmant. Pendant plus d'une heure, Emma et Marco discutèrent, l'homme lui montrant les quelques meubles qui pourraient intéressés la jeune femme, il lui racontait sa passion pour son travail et le plaisir qu'il prenait à créer, à rénover tous ces objets malgré la fatigue et son grand âge. Marco confia à Emma qu'un coup de main ne lui serait pas de refus mais que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais rencontré la personne qui lui donnerait envie de la former, de tout lui apprendre. Emma, touchée par cette confidence, se proposa bénévolement de l'aider. Marco accepta et c'est ainsi que des mois durant, il apprit le métier à Emma qui se montrait douée, très appliquée et appréciait énormément ce travail. Entre temps, la jeune femme avait été embauchée dans le magasin de bricolage de Storybrooke.

A ce souvenir, une larme roula silencieusement sur la joue d'Emma qui ondulait tout doucement à travers les rayons de la boutique. La jeune femme s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un rayon, tandis que plusieurs sanglots s'accumulaient dans sa gorge, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas sortir. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur le visage d'Emma, son maquillage s'étalait abondamment sur celui-ci. Ces deux derniers mois ont été éprouvants pour la jeune femme, à cause du décès de Marco, des suites de son cancer. Il savait qu'il ne guérirait jamais mais l'homme est allé au bout des choses, sans aucuns regrets. Marco avait longuement hésité avant d'en parler à Emma mais d'un autre côté, il s'était très rapidement attaché à elle et s'était refusé de lui cacher. Avec sa femme, pendant des années, ils ont essayé d'avoir un enfant, en vain alors, pour Marco, Emma était comme sa fille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma réussit à se calmer. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle du personnel afin qu'elle puisse se nettoyer le visage et boire un peu d'eau. Elle attacha ses cheveux, sa chevelure blonde et ondulée retombait dans son dos marqué par quelques cicatrices ainsi que des grains de beauté. Emma retira son pull, la chaleur s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait pleuré. Il fallait qu'elle tienne encore quarante-cinq minutes et en suite, elle sera _enfin_ chez elle. Emma - comme tous les soirs – resterait longtemps sous la douche, une assez bonne demi-heure environ. Ensuite, elle boirait un verre de whisky en fumant sur son petit balcon, et regarderait le ciel pour admirer les étoiles. Elle mettrait une musique en fond, comme pour oublier qu'elle est seule, donnant l'impression de partager une douce soirée avec une femme. Dernière étape avant de dormir, elle prendrait sans doute un somnifère pour éviter les cauchemars et les angoisses nocturnes pour s'endormir le cœur lourd mais l'esprit léger. Voilà ce à quoi se résumer les soirées d'Emma Swan, partagée entre la musique, l'alcool, la cigarette et les médicaments qui lui permettent de dormir.

Une fois terminé, Emma quitta la salle du personnel pour regagner le rayon des luminaires afin qu'elle puisse ranger et faire l'inventaire. Comme elle ne s'attendait à ne plus recevoir aucuns clients, la jeune femme éteignit la radio avant d'allumer son enceinte pour diffuser la musique de son téléphone. Emma avait plusieurs playlists, dont une qu'elle écoutait beaucoup en ce moment. Cette dernière était composée de plusieurs musiques diverses et variées qui lui donnait envie d'avancer, de danser, pour oublier à quel point elle souffrait, à quel point elle se sentait seule. Oui, Emma était terriblement seule. Depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, elle ne s'était pas accordée beaucoup de temps pour faire des rencontres, car d'ordinaire, Emma était solitaire et n'accordait que très rarement – voire jamais – sa confiance et son affection à quelqu'un. Depuis le décès de Marco, la solitude lui pesait davantage et la jeune femme ne savait pas comment faire pour en sortir. Heureusement, elle avait son travail et la boutique de Marco qu'il lui avait entièrement légué. Mais évidemment, cela ne lui suffisait plus.

Alors qu'elle s'activait pour faire l'inventaire, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Des bruits de talons, plus précisément. Tandis qu'Emma essaya de se concentrer à nouveau, une jeune femme arpentait le rayon, se retrouvant seulement à quelques mètres d'elle. Emma tourna légèrement le visage, le plus discrètement possible, et admira la beauté qui se présentait tout à côté d'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur s'était presque arrêté de battre durant un court instant. Emma regardait la jeune inconnue, d'une beauté sans égal, une beauté qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle était de taille moyenne, des cheveux mi-longs aussi noir que les ailes d'un corbeau, une peau hâlée, un corps magnifique qui devait l'être davantage quand plus rien ne le recouvrait. Pendant qu'Emma continuait de l'admirer, la jeune inconnue leva son visage et croisa son regard. Emma détourna rapidement les yeux pour regarder vers le sol, avant de relever la tête, et constata que la brune avait toujours les yeux rivés sur elle. Leur regard se rencontra à nouveau. Emma détaillait le visage de cette inconnue – de cette magnifique inconnue – qui avait les traits marqués par une douceur incroyable, des yeux couleurs chocolat avec un grain de beauté juste à côté de la lèvre. Lorsque la mystérieuse brune rompit le contact entre elle et Emma, la jeune femme était totalement bouleversée. Comme si cette rencontre allait changer sa vie.

Finalement, Emma – bien qu'un peu timide – s'approcha doucement de la brune, qu'elle souhaitait aider. Une fois assez proche d'elle, Emma murmura tout doucement.

« Bonsoir. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Emma se tenait bien droite, les mains liées dans son dos, peu à l'aise devant cette jeune femme qu'elle trouvait absolument magnifique. Finalement, moins d'une demie seconde plus tard, la brune releva la tête avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Emma. Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient, un silence apaisant s'immisça entre elles, comme une douce étreinte qui rassure.

De son coté, la brune n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'Emma. La jeune femme était nouvelle à Storybrooke, son déménagement datant tout juste d'une semaine. Agée de trente-deux ans, elle cherchait une nouvelle vie, un peu comme Emma. La brune n'avait plus personne, si ce n'est son fils, un bébé de six mois. Depuis quelques années, elle n'adressait plus la parole à sa mère ainsi qu'à sa sœur, refusant catégoriquement toutes formes de contact avec elles. En réalité, si les trois femmes avaient pris des chemins différents, c'est parce que le décès du père de la brune était la goutte de trop dans sa vie morose, sans quelqu'un pour l'aimer sincèrement. Alors voilà, quand son père l'avait quitté, la jeune femme réussit presque miraculeusement à évacuer toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de sa mère et de sa sœur, liguées contre elle. Déménager était la meilleure solution pour écrire un autre livre, en espérant que le dénouement soit meilleur.

La brune n'avait pas lâché Emma du regard. Elles ignoraient combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis mais rien ne pouvait les déranger en cet instant. C'était si évident pour les deux jeunes femmes, chacune d'entre elles avaient la sensation que cette rencontre leur permettrait sans doute, une bien meilleure vie. Malgré la douceur de ce moment, la brune offrit un sourire à Emma avant de déclarer presque en murmurant.

« Bonsoir. Je dois reconnaître qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. Mon fils et moi avions emménagé ici il y a tout juste une semaine. Avec les fêtes qui approchent, je souhaiterai décorer la maison. C'est son premier Noël, je tiens absolument à lui faire découvrir tout ceci. »

Emma pencha légèrement la tête vers le bas pour découvrir le visage d'un bébé. Blottit contre la poitrine de la brune, cette dernière le maintenait grâce à un porte-bébé. En voyant son visage, Emma ne pouvait être qu'attendrie. Il avait la peau légèrement hâlée avec des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux marrons. La jeune bricoleuse lui sourit tendrement, émue de cette rencontre avec ce petit être qui ressemblait tant à sa mère.

« Il est vraiment magnifique. Comment s'appelle ce si beau bébé ?

Merci beaucoup, _**la brune regardait Emma avec tendresse, un sourire sincère au visage,**_ il s'appelle Henry, il a six mois.

Félicitation, c'est une merveille. Bon, je serai ravie de vous venir en aide. Je vais faire en sorte que ce gamin se souvienne de son premier Noël. Suivez-moi. »

Emma longea le rayon suivit de près par la brune et le petit Henry. Une fois arrivée devant les étagères où les différentes décorations étaient exposées, Emma s'arrêta net et demanda à la jeune maman ce qu'elle souhaiterait comme luminaires. Durant quelques minutes, Emma lui montra plusieurs modèles, elle essayait de trouver les décorations parfaites. De temps en temps, elle observait les moindres réactions d'Henry qui se montrait drôlement expressif : il offrait à Emma de très beaux sourires et parfois, il se mettait à rire entraînant sa mère et la blonde avec lui.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la brune avait fait son choix. Emma empila doucement les cartons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme une petite pile et apporta les décorations en caisse. En revenant, elle croisa le regard de la brune, un sourire au creux des lèvres. Jusqu'à présent, Emma n'avait rien laissé paraître mais la présence de cette jeune femme procurait une émotion indéfinissable en elle. Depuis que la brune avait fait son entrée dans le magasin, dès les premiers instants, Emma s'en était éprise. Un sentiment de bien être envahissait son corps, alors que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient que très peu échangées. Pourtant, c'est comme si leur regard, leur sourire en disant long. Elle s'approcha de la brune, les deux mains dans les poches, un peu nerveuse.

« Il vous fallait autres choses ? Comment est-ce que je peux me rendre utile ?

Effectivement. Les anciens propriétaires ont entamé certains travaux dans le Manoir mais rien n'est terminé. Notamment dans la salle de bain. La tuyauterie est à refaire, il manque quelques pièces pour la douche mais je n'ai aucunes idées de ce qui conviendrait… peut-être pourriez-vous me conseiller ?

Bien sûr ! A tout hasard, vous n'auriez pas des photos sur votre téléphone ? Afin que je puisse avoir une idée ?

Si, j'ai fait exprès d'en prendre.

Vous êtes parfaite. »

Alors qu'elle cherchait son téléphone, la brune releva immédiatement le visage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, comme s'il reprenait vie. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude d'Emma qui, quant à elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre. Tandis que la blonde réalisait peu à peu ce qu'elle venait de dire, la brune, de son côté, tenta alors de masquer sa propre gêne.

« Parfaite, dite-vous ?

Non, non mais disons que… veuillez m'excuser. Je suis très spontanée, je réfléchis rarement avant de parler. Vous n'allez pas fuir en courant j'espère ?

Bien sûr que non. »

En guise de soulagement, Emma offrit un doux sourire à la brune avant de regarder l'écran de son téléphone. Tandis que la jeune femme faisait défiler les photos une à une, le regard de la brune dévia lentement sur le visage d'Emma qui, quant à elle, était concentré à regarder les images. La jeune femme était focalisée sur la blonde, admirant discrètement les traits de son visage. Elle avait une mâchoire carrée, de longs cils avec une peau diaphane, presque transparente ainsi que des yeux émeraudes. La brune adorait le visage d'Emma, il lui inspirait quelque chose d'incroyablement doux. Elle s'était permise de la regarder d'un peu plus près et alors, quand la blonde s'était approchée d'elle, la jeune femme avait l'impression de voir un ange. Soudain, Emma tourna le visage, sa bouche n'étant qu'à quelques millimètres de celle de la brune. Cette dernière plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux émeraudes de la blonde, totalement envoûtée par la lueur qui s'y dégageait en cet instant. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'osait prononcer un seul mot, se laissant emporté par la magie du moment, la magie de cette rencontre totalement inattendue et bouleversante.

Tout à coup, le petit Henry – qui avait demeuré silencieux jusqu'à présent – se mit à pleurer. La brune comprit immédiatement le chagrin de son fils. La jeune maman caressa délicatement le visage de son bébé, durant quelques minutes, tout en lui murmurant quelques douces paroles qui l'apaisait toujours. Henry ne pleurait plus, il avait retrouvé le sourire. La brune lui embrassa le front avant de regarder Emma de nouveau.

« Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous l'heure, à tout hasard ?

Il est dix-neuf heure quarante-cinq. Henry doit avoir faim, je suppose ?

Oui, vous avez deviné. Je suis embêté car je n'ai rien pour lui chauffer son biberon…

Suivez-moi. »

La brune suivait Emma de près, un silence s'était installé entre elles. Quelques mètres plus loin, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent devant la salle du personnel. Cette pièce était joliment décorée, avec quelques guirlandes colorées, des petits fauteuils en cuir et une table basse. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais la brune était émerveillée devant la beauté de cet endroit. La jeune femme regarda Emma avant de lui sourire.

« C'est vous qui avez décoré ?

Oui, entièrement. Cela irait pour que vous puissiez nourrir Henry ?

C'est parfait, je vous remercie.

Avec plaisir. Installez-vous, pendant que je prépare ce qu'il faut pour le gamin. »

La jeune maman s'empressa de donner tout ce dont Emma aurait besoin afin de préparer le biberon, lui indiquant les bonnes doses. La blonde se dirigea vers le comptoir qui se trouvait au fond de la salle et s'exécuta assez rapidement pour ne pas qu'Henry n'attende trop longtemps. Emma vérifia la température du biberon avant de revenir vers la brune.

« Le biberon est prêt.

Merci. Vous êtes un ange. »

Alors que la brune tendit sa main vers celle d'Emma afin de récupérer le biberon, les doigts des jeunes femmes se frôlèrent. Une fois encore, chacune d'entre elles plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre, sans rien dire, envahie uniquement par l'émotion qu'elles éprouvaient depuis leur rencontre, depuis leur premier regard. A contre cœur, la jeune brune retira sa main avant de reporter son attention sur son fils qui s'impatientait. Emma, quant à elle, elle resta figée, statique, admirant discrètement la mère et son bébé. Dorénavant, la blonde savait qu'il lui serait impossible de ne pas vouloir prendre soin d'Henry et de sa mère. Depuis le décès de Marco, Emma ne savait plus réellement pourquoi elle vivait encore mais, cette rencontre lui faisait subitement comprendre que peut-être l'on pouvait avoir besoin d'elle, peut-être qu'elle pourrait apporter quelque chose à cette petite famille, si singulière, si aimante.

De peur de paraître trop intrusive, Emma se retira de pièce pour regagner un comptoir, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle alluma l'ordinateur et s'occupa d'organiser une commande afin qu'elle puisse recevoir les pièces manquantes dans la salle de bain de la brune. Une fois prêt, Emma n'avait plus qu'à attendre que sa mystérieuse inconnue lui donne son nom, ainsi que son prénom. Pensive, Emma n'avait pas remarqué que la brune se tenait devant elle, un sourire attendrissant collé au visage avec Henry qui souriait presque autant que sa mère.

« Tout s'est bien passé ?

Oui, mon fils est enfin rassasié.

Je suis ravie de l'entendre.

Merci beaucoup, infiniment même.

Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous dire merci.

Ah bon, pourquoi cela ?

Vous avez égayé ma soirée. D'habitude, personne ne vient jamais à cette heure-ci mais, au moins, j'aurais été utile jusqu'à la fermeture de la boutique.

Vous vous occupez régulièrement de la fermeture ?

Je dois dire que oui. Mais c'est pour rendre service à mes collègues, certains sont en couples, d'autres mariés avec des enfants, ce n'est pas mon cas, alors, me voilà ! »

La brune souriait à nouveau. Depuis son arrivée dans la boutique, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Emma qui semblait être une femme tendre, douce et bienveillante. La jeune femme n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un tel que la blonde auparavant et ne regrettait en rien d'être venue si tard, son cœur s'était réchauffé. Elle adressa un tendre sourire à Emma, admirant son visage, avec l'étrange sensation que plus jamais, elle ne pourrait se lasser de cette beauté. Elle était désireuse, envieuse, d'avoir Emma dans sa vie. Elle la voulait comme jamais elle ne voudrait d'une aucune autre femme, elle espérait secrètement que cela arrive car elle en était persuadée, Emma était définitivement faite pour elle.

« J'ai préparé une commande pour les pièces de votre salle de bain. Mais j'aurai besoin de votre nom, ainsi que votre prénom, s'il vous plait.

Mills. Je m'appelle Regina Mills.

Ça veut dire Reine, en italien, non ?

Comment vous savez ça ?

C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes cours d'italien au collège. Vos parents l'ont très bien choisi, il vous va à ravir. »

Regina se mit à sourire timidement, les joues légèrement rosées. Elle remit une mèche de sa chevelure ébène derrière son oreille et murmura un tendre merci envers la blonde, son regard encré dans le sien. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le comptoir avant de se rendre en caisse. Une fois le règlement payé, Emma accompagna Regina et le petit Henry jusqu'à la voiture afin que la blonde puisse charger le véhicule des décorations de Noël. Regina remercia la vendeuse, toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres et quitta le parking de la boutique le cœur remplis de joie.

De son côté, Emma regardait la voiture qui s'éloignait doucement, toujours autant bouleversée par cette rencontre. Elle resta quelques secondes figées sur le parking, le regard porté vers la route, comme si, de manière inconsciente, elle espérait que la brune reviendrait. C'est le froid qui ramena Emma à la réalité et la jeune femme s'empressa de rentrer dans la boutique, sa journée se terminait _enfin_. Alors que toutes les lumières étaient presque éteintes, vêtue de son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Emma se disait que finalement, cette journée s'était terminée sur une douce note, agréable, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de se lever. Avec le sourire, elle éteignit les dernières lumières, referma la grille et regagna son appartement.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Adossée contre la rambarde de son minuscule balcon, Emma fumait une énième cigarette, son verre de whisky dans son autre main. La jeune femme avait mis un fond de musique sur sa platine à vinyle et tout doucement, elle murmurait les quelques paroles de « somebody to love » de Queen, un de ces groupes préférés. Le visage de la brune lui revient alors en mémoire. Emma n'avait pas écouté cette chanson depuis un long moment, peut-être même plusieurs années car elle lui rappelait sans cesse la solitude dans laquelle elle vit depuis toujours. La solitude c'est son alliée, sa meilleure amie. En fumant sa cigarette, Emma redessinait le portrait de Regina dans son esprit, comme si elle était à côté d'elle et qu'elle pouvait l'admirer. La blonde ne comprenait pas réellement ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait alors que depuis sa mésaventure désastreuse avec Lily, elle avait oublié ce que cela faisait. Elle croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir le ressentir et voilà que la brune débarque dans sa vie.

Une fois qu'elle eût éteint sa cigarette, Emma termina son verre de whisky cul sec et regagna le salon, tout en prenant soin de fermer la fenêtre. Elle retira son manteau avant de s'assoir sur son lit, prit le somnifère qu'elle avait préparé et s'allongea sous la couette, en attendant patiemment que le sommeil vienne s'emparer d'elle.

 _Deux jours_. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Emma avait rencontré Regina et le petit Henry. Le retour à la boutique le lendemain matin l'avait quelque peu déprimé. En se réveillant, la jeune femme ne souvenait plus si cette rencontre _tant_ bouleversante était réelle, ou non. Mais finalement, une fois émergée, le visage de Regina avec Henry s'infiltra dans son esprit pour le reste de la journée. Au boulot, les minutes ressemblaient à des heures, interminables. Emma n'avait presque pas souri, elle n'écoutait pas ses collègues qui, quant à eux, respirait le bonheur à pleins poumons. La solitude, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est et la vendeuse avait beau être contente pour eux, à force cela devenait lassant et pesant pour la jeune femme. Aussi, le soir, Emma avait pleuré longuement, un tourbillon d'émotions, de sentiments, l'avaient submergées et la jeune femme n'a malheureusement pas réussit à se gérer, à se contrôler. Dans son cœur, une sensation de vide, de manque s'immisçait doucement en elle, comme pour lui faire comprendre que sa rencontre avec Regina et Henry allait la bouleverser à jamais.

Le jour d'après, en arrivant au magasin, les pièces qu'Emma avait commandées étaient déposées sur le comptoir. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'était emballé lorsqu'elle réalisa que bientôt, elle reverrait la brune. Durant les quelques heures qui suivirent, elle essaya tant bien que mal de trouver le courage de téléphoner à Regina, comme elle le lui avait promis deux jours auparavant. Ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée, presque au moment de la fermeture que la blonde se décida à l'appeler. Figée sur sa chaise, Emma avait les mains moites, elle angoissait alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un _simple_ coup de fil. Mais aux yeux de la blonde, Regina était bien loin d'être quelque chose de simple, ou de banal, bien au contraire. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, la voix douce de Regina se fit entendre.

« Bonsoir, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Bonsoir madame Mills, c'est Emma… Swan, Emma Swan.

Oh ! bonsoir Emma, _**la brune souriait tendrement à l'autre bout du fil,**_ vous allez bien ?

Plutôt fatiguée, mais je vais bien. Et vous ça va ? Comment va Henry ?

Laissez-moi deviner… vous êtes encore de fermeture ce soir, je me trompe ? Henry et moi allons bien, merci.

Bien joué madame Mills, vous avez raison.

Je sais tout… _Emma._ »

Le cœur d'Emma s'arrêta durant un demi second à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Jamais personne n'avait prononcé son prénom avec autant de sensualité dans la voix. La blonde déglutit difficilement, le désir naissait dans son bas ventre sans que rien ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque la voix de Regina tentait de reprendre cette conversation.

« Emma ? Emma est-ce que ça va ?

Oui, oui. Veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude qu'une si belle femme m'appelle de cette façon…

Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu. »

Une fois encore, le cœur d'Emma s'était emballé. Cette femme allait la rendre folle, c'est une certitude. La blonde avait essayé de reprendre le dessus sur la situation mais Regina avait du répondant et elle adorait ça. En réalité, c'est _uniquement_ avec la brune que la vendeuse aimait cela. Les dernières conquêtes de la blonde avaient tenté tant bien que mal de faire craquer la jeune femme en rétorquant souvent de cette façon mais le désir tel qu'il apparaissait aujourd'hui dans son corps, n'était absolument pas comparable. Oui, cette femme allait changer sa vie, Emma en était de plus en plus sûre.

« Vous avez perdu votre langue ? _**Regina continuait de sourire, elle sentit qu'Emma ne savait plu quoi répondre et avoir le contrôle lui donnait davantage envie de continuer dans sa lancée,**_ ce serait bien dommage…

Pourquoi ? ça vous intéresse ? _**Emma avait une voix enjôleuse, le désir se faisait clairement entendre à travers ses dires.**_

Peut-être bien… _**la brune se mordit la lèvre, envoûtée par cet échange qui n'était pas prémédité.**_

Je tâcherai d'en prendre soin dans ce cas, _**la vendeuse souriait, espérant que la brune rétorque mais, elle entendit un long soupir, un soupir qui voulait tout dire et cela lui suffit amplement.**_ J'appelais concernant les pièces pour votre salle de bain, je pourrais peut-être passer demain avec, ainsi vous me montrerez les travaux que vous souhaitez afin que je puisse m'y attelais dans la foulée, quand pensez-vous ?

Ce serait parfait… _Emma_.

Bien, bien. Demain matin ?

Je vous attendrai sagement.

Alors à demain, madame Mills. Promis, je ferai attention à ma langue. »

Emma ne laissa même pas le temps à la brune de rétorquer qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Ella déposa le téléphone fixe sur le comptoir de sa caisse, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Finalement, elle venait d'avoir le dernier mot et cette idée lui plaisait grandement. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Emma ferma la boutique et rentra chez elle le cœur léger…

Les semaines avaient filé à toute allure et pourtant, elles ne se ressemblaient aucunement. Quand Emma s'est présentée chez Regina, elle avait été assez angoissée mais impatiente malgré tout. Une fois au Manoir, la brune avait fait visiter la demeure à Emma qui était émerveillé, complètement sous le charme de cette maison. Les jours suivants, elle passait des jours entiers à rénover les meubles, elle leur redonnait vie, prenant goût au quotidien dans lequel elle s'était immiscée en étant avec Regina et le petit Henry. Chaque matin, lorsqu'Emma se réveillait, elle avait le sourire, elle se sentait utile et venir en aide à la petite famille Mills ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà depuis cette rencontre.

Bien évidemment, les deux jeunes femmes demeuraient de plus en plus proche, une relation de confiance était née entre elles. Emma – qui avait pourtant beaucoup de mal à s'ouvrir – se montrait tendre, douce et bienveillante envers Regina qui, quant à elle, s'avérait être une femme fragile. Depuis ce rapprochement, Emma ne s'était jamais autorisée à montrer qui elle pouvait être quand son moral flanchait, quand son passé refaisait surface en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le seul désir qu'elle éprouvât depuis l'apparition de Regina dans sa vie, c'était de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle, même si cette femme ne pourrait certainement jamais éprouver ce qu'Emma éprouve déjà à son égard depuis le départ. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Regina, follement amoureuse et cette idée la terrifiait. En quatre ans, la blonde ne s'était plus attachée à personne, elle n'avait plus aimé qui que ce soit et avait osé espérer que cela ne se reproduise jamais, quitte à finir toute seule. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et avait placé Regina sur sa route, changeant les moindres plans que la blonde s'était fait dans sa tête.

Souvent, le soir, quand Emma était chez elle, elle pensait sans arrêt à la brune, elle s'imaginait une douce vie avec elle, avec Henry. Quand elle fumait sur son balcon, la tête penchée vers les étoiles, Emma ressentait le vide, le manque dans sa poitrine et souhaitait plus que tout que Regina soit à ses côtés seulement, la blonde n'avait encore jamais osé l'inviter. Elle se refusait de souffrir si la brune lui disait non. Pourtant, Dieu seul savait à quel point la jeune femme en mourrait d'envie. Elle était partagée entre le courage d'oser l'inviter, et la peur de sombrer si Regina déclinait son invitation. Emma ne savait pas quoi faire, comment agir et tout ceci la rongeait. Pourtant, entre les deux jeunes femmes, des moments de tendresses, de douceurs existaient : parfois, elles se donnaient la main le soir, assise sur le canapé devant un feu de cheminée avec un verre de vin dans la main. Également, Regina s'était déjà blottie contre le corps d'Emma qui lui avait caressé les cheveux timidement pour le plus grand bonheur de la brune, qui avait sourit discrètement. De temps en temps, mutuellement, elles osaient s'embrasser la joue, ou alors, elles s'enlaçaient lorsqu'Emma devait partir le soir, comme un rituel. Malgré tout cela, la blonde se sentait paralysée à chaque fois qu'elle voulait demander à Regina de dîner avec elle. Emma n'osait pas alors qu'elle en rêvait, chaque jour, un peu plus. Son appartement lui paraissait bien trop grand, bien trop vide alors qu'elle avait créer tout son univers, tout ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle chérissait. Il lui ressemblait, il reflétait sa personnalité et Emma imaginait très bien Regina ici, près d'elle pour une soirée, pour une nuit qui voudrait dire qu'elles deux, ce serait pour la vie.

Emma était tombée amoureuse d'une femme incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnelle que la brune et se sentait si insignifiante à côté d'elle. Comment Regina pourrait aimer quelqu'un tel qu'Emma ? Un être cassé, rongé, et abîmé ? « _Impossible_ » **se disait-elle.** Malgré tout, elle avait envie de prendre le risque, elle avait envie d'essayé, mais elle ignorait comment s'y prendre. Au fil des jours, Emma en avait beaucoup appris sur Regina, notamment sur sa vie - son ancienne vie - quand elle habitait encore à Boston. La brune s'était confiée et lui avait dit qu'elle était pianiste, une passion qu'elle voue depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il a été difficile de l'accepter pour sa mère, Cora qui quant à elle, aspirait pour sa fille une brillante carrière d'avocate, un mari convenable mais Regina avait été tout l'inverse de sa sœur aînée, Zelena. Cette dernière avait choisi le même parcours que leur mère et s'était marié à un richissime homme, Robin. Quant à Regina, c'est à son père qu'elle ressemblait : la musique était une passion pour l'homme mais, à l'époque, personne ne lui avait donné la possibilité de vivre de sa passion et il n'avait souhaité ne pas reproduire le même schéma avec sa fille. Ainsi, il s'était battu corps et âme pour que Regina puisse en faire son métier et la jeune femme avait brillamment réussi. Un parcours sans faute. Si ce n'est son homosexualité qui avait déçu davantage sa mère, créant un vide entre elles, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Emma avait été émue par cette histoire, tout en sachant que le père de Regina était décédé. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, Regina s'était mise à nue devant la blonde. Elle avait crié, pleuré mais la blonde s'était levée et avait pris la pianiste dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Lentement, Emma lui avait caressé les cheveux, le dos, lui avait murmuré des paroles douces, rassurantes pendant plusieurs minutes. D'un côté, comme de l'autre, les deux jeunes se sentaient en sécurité, à leur place ici, dans ce salon, enlacée, devant la cheminée, comme si plus rien n'existait autour de ces deux êtres.

Ainsi, Emma avait pris soin de Regina et de son fils, auquel elle s'était attachée. La blonde passait quasiment toutes les soirées auprès de la pianiste qui insistait toujours pour qu'elle reste dîner. Elle refusait de voir Emma partir, son cœur se tordait à chaque fois que les deux jeunes femmes se disaient au revoir. Regina ne savait presque rien d'Emma et pourtant, elle en était tombée amoureuse, elle aussi. Chaque jour un peu plus, elle avait craqué pour cette blonde si discrète, si émotive et pourtant, pleine de joie et de spontanéité. Elle avait apporté beaucoup de vie dans ce Manoir et Regina redoutait le jour où les travaux prendront fin. Emma était une femme si douce, si bienveillante, qui prenait soin d'elle et d'Henry comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. La brune voulait tellement d'Emma, elle la voulait dans sa vie, pour toujours. Elle voulait la connaitre par cœur, dans son intégralité, lui rendre tout ce bonheur qu'elle le lui donnait sans ne jamais rien demander en retour. Regina était tombée amoureuse de sa voix, de sa chevelure ondulée, de son visage angélique, elle aimait sa timidité, sa douceur, sa tendresse, et par-dessus-tout, elle aimait cette façon si agréable qu'elle avait de la serrer contre elle, de lui embrasser la main, la joue, ou de se gratter la nuque quand la blonde semblait gênée et intimidée. Elle la voulait, pour toujours, pour partager sa vie dans son intégrité et en finir avec la solitude, le manque d'amour. Seul Emma était capable de veiller sur elle, personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais rivaliser.

Ce soir-là, Emma était au Manoir, avec Henry. Regina s'était absentée pendant deux jours pour un court voyage à Boston où elle avait quelques affaires à récupérer. La pianiste faisait tellement confiance à Emma qu'elle lui avait confié la maison ainsi que son fils, sachant pertinemment qu'il adorait la blonde. Le voyage l'avait épuisé et Regina n'avait qu'une hâte : se détendre avec Emma et Henry. En arrivant, la brune soupira longuement mais, en rentrant dans le Manoir, son cœur s'arrêta de battre durant une toute petite seconde en découvrant l'ambiance calme et chaleureuse qui y régnait. Les lumières étaient quasiment toutes éteintes, seul quelques bougies éclairaient la demeure. Regina s'avança doucement, jusque dans la cuisine et sourit instantanément en voyant Emma qui portait Henry, tous les deux entrains de danser. La pianiste s'adossa contre le mur, les bras croisés avant de murmurer.

« Bonsoir vous deux. »

Emma se retourna doucement avant de sourire en découvrant Regina qui la dévorait du regard. Elle s'approcha lentement de la brune, admirant son visage éclairé par la lumière des bougies et la trouva magnifique en cet instant. Emma déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Regina, un baiser qui dura quelques secondes et qui voulait dire que la brune avait manqué à Emma. Cette dernière recula son visage avec lenteur, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la pianiste et d'une voix suave, sans aucune retenue, Emma osa lui dire ces quelques mots.

« Vous m'avez manqué… Regina. »

La concernée se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lutta pour ne pas se ruer sur les lèvres d'Emma. Des lèvres qui l'appelaient sans cesse, à chaque instant, même la nuit, quand elle rêvait. Elle en rêvait depuis des semaines, et peut-être que ce soir, ce serait leur soir, le bon moment pour tout se dire. D'une main plutôt habile, Emma remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Regina, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien, ne voulant en aucun cas le lâcher. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait son regard, ce regard tendre, plein de désir, il avait ce quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'Emma n'avait jamais trouvé avant et ne le trouverait jamais ailleurs. De toute façon, elle ne le voulait pas.

« Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, Emma.

J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Suivez-moi…

Jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il le faut, Emma. »

Emma sourit tendrement. Elle attrapa la main de Regina, la portant à sa bouche pour l'embrasser et sortit de la cuisine, toujours avec Henry dans les bras. Elle entraina la brune dans le salon pour lui faire découvrir les changements. Quelques larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la brune, émerveillé par le travail qu'avait fourni la brune. La cheminée était allumée, le feu crépitait et rendait cette pièce davantage chaleureuse. Doucement, Regina s'avança pour découvrir les meubles qu'Emma avait repeint, poncé, et les toucha du bout des doigts, complètement émue. La vendeuse s'avança jusque derrière la brune, se mettant dans son dos.

« Vous aimez ? _**la voix d'Emma était douce, elle murmurait.**_

Emma… c'est magnifique, je ne sais que dire, vous êtes tellement doué, _**murmura la brune, les larmes aux yeux, en se retournant pour regarder la blonde.**_

Venez, j'ai autre chose à vous montrer. »

De nouveau, Emma attrapa la main de Regina pour l'emmener à l'étage, devant la chambre d'Henry. Elle se retourna, un sourire doux mais nerveux, collé au visage.

« Fermez les yeux, d'accord ? »

Regina acquiesça et ferma les paupières. Emma ouvrit la porte de la chambre, allumant la lumière et guida Regina dans la pièce. Elle lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux et se mit derrière la pianiste pour qu'elle puisse découvrir la chambre, totalement refaite.

De son côté, en ouvrant les yeux, Regina se mit à pleurer instantanément. Emma avait rénové entièrement la chambre de son fils, de ce petit être qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. La brune éclata en sanglot et admira l'endroit qui ressemblait à une véritable chambre d'enfant. Un nouveau lit avait été monté en bois, de couleur blanche dans l'angle de la pièce, une gigoteuse à l'intérieur du berceau. Juste à côté du lit, Emma a installé une belle table à langer toujours de couleur blanche avec des rangements juste en dessous. Au milieu de la pièce, un beau tapis a été déposé. Regina découvrit une bibliothèque remplit de livres avec un rockin chair juste à côté afin que la brune puisse raconter des histoires à son fils. Emma a également monté une petite armoire en bois de chêne avec de nombreux tiroirs. Mais ce qui émerveilla la pianiste davantage, c'est le pan de mur où la blonde avait dessiné le petit prince tout le long, car elle s'était souvenue que Regina lui avait confié que c'était l'histoire préférée de son petit garçon. La brune pleurait à chaude larme, émue, totalement bouleversée par l'immense travail fournit par Emma et surtout par cette surprise qu'elle n'attendait absolument pas.

Emma posa Henry au sol, s'approchant timidement de Regina. Elle lui prit la main pour la retourner avec délicatesse avant de l'enlacer. La blonde lui caressa le dos, lentement, remontant, puis descendant, embrassant le sommet de sa tête et lui murmura quelques mots doux. Regina releva le visage et Emma en profita pour accueillir les larmes de la brune avec ses pouces, faisant une douce caresse sur la peau de la pianiste.

« Ne pleurez pas, Regina, je n'aime pas quand vous pleurez, _**murmura-t-elle, presque de façon inaudible.**_

Emma, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis émue et reconnaissante de ce que vous avez accomplit pour nous, je ne m'attendais pas à cela, personne ne s'est aussi bien occupé d'Henry et de moi-même, jamais personne.

Je passerai volontiers ma vie à prendre soin de vous, si vous le souhaitez.

Merci, merci infiniment Emma. »

Emma resserra son étreinte, embrassant les cheveux de Regina, juste avant d'attraper son visage pour lui embrasser le front et une fois encore, elle lui caressa la joue, un doux sourire qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

« A partir de maintenant, hors de question que l'on se vouvoie, et ce soir, tu restes pour dîner, comprit ? Je vais nous préparer à manger, tu peux t'occuper d'Henry, si tu le souhaite.

J'en serai honoré.

Bien, bien… »

Encore émue, Regina ne savait plus quoi dire d'autre. Elle quitta la chambre, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aimé être dans les bras d'Emma, elle avait aimé les caresses sur son visage, le baiser sur son front et leur main liée.

De son côté, Emma récupéra Henry, choisissant un pyjama, avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour lui donner un bain, le changea avant de le vêtir. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait du bébé, Emma lui chantait quelques berceuses, elle l'embrassait, le faisait rire. Elle aimait le rapport qu'elle entretenait avec Henry, cette proximité et complicité évidente entre tous les deux. Une fois terminé, Emma redescendit vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Regina et installa Henry dans sa chaise haute.

Après le repas, Regina était montée pour coucher Henry, tandis qu'Emma débarrassait la table et attendait impatiemment que la brune revienne. Lorsque cette dernière quitta la chambre de son fils, elle s'installa sur le canapé du salon où Emma l'attendait. Regina créa une proximité avec la blonde, elle la voulait proche d'elle, car il n'y a que quand elles étaient presque collées que la brune se sentait bien, presque en paix avec elle-même.

« Que vas-tu faire pour Noël ? _**demanda Regina, le regard remplis d'amour en regardant la blonde.**_

Je suis toute seule, alors je ne ferai rien.

Seule ? Comment ça ?

Je suis orpheline, Regina. J'ai été abandonné à la naissance, j'ai été balloté à droite, à gauche, dans beaucoup de familles d'accueils, jusqu'à ce qu'à dix-huit ans, je quitte le système parce que je souffrais trop, depuis trop longtemps.

Emma, je suis tellement désolée… Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…

Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, je t'en parlerai un jour mais pas ce soir… »

Les deux femmes se prirent la main, avant de sourire, ayant comprit qu'elles venaient d'avoir le même reflexe. Emma avait les yeux brillants mais elle souriait, ne voulant pas paraître faible, ou vulnérable aux yeux de Regina, de cette femme qu'elle aimait follement passionnément. Un peu timidement, la pianiste s'approcha de la blonde, pour venir caresser son visage avec une tendresse infinie.

« Emma, tu es un ange. Tu es l'ange d'Henry mais surtout, tu es le mien. Je ne comprends pas comment est-il possible que personne ne puisse t'aimer et surtout, je ne comprends pas qu'on t'a brisé le cœur. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le réparer, si je pouvais.

C'est déjà fait. »

Et là, sans crier garde, Regina prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains, les larmes aux yeux, et délicatement, son visage s'approcha de celui de la blonde qui elle aussi, avançait avec lenteur pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, après un doux effleurement, les deux jeunes femmes posèrent mutuellement, posément, leur lèvre dans un baiser tendre, et amoureux. Le baiser dura quelques secondes et c'est Emma qui recula en premier. L'instant d'après, elle invita Regina à venir se positionner près de son corps, une jambe de chaque côté, et la blonde initia un autre baiser plus langoureux, cette fois-ci. En manque d'air, les deux femmes décollèrent leur lèvre – mutuellement une fois de plus – avant de sourire tendrement, des larmes dans leur yeux.

« Mon Emma… _**murmura la brune.**_ »

La concernée sourit tendrement et déposa sa bouche sur celle de Regina. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la pianiste, remontant délicatement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atterrissent dans les cheveux de la brune et approfondit le baiser. Elles reculèrent une fois encore, pour s'admirer.

« Regina, je veux faire les choses bien. Tu m'es précieuse. Est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner en ma compagnie ?

Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir…Emma.

Embrasse-moi, encore. »

La pianiste sourit tendrement et répondit à la demande d'Emma. Les deux femmes échangèrent tantôt des baisers tendres, tantôt des baisers plus langoureux, plus fougueux. Même si le désir était bien présent, chacune d'entre elles n'avaient que pour seul désir de faire les choses bien, d'apprendre à se découvrir autrement, d'apprendre à s'aimer en douceur car si Emma était terrifiée, Regina l'était tout autant. Elle avait souffert en amour, même si sa douleur n'était pas comparable à celle de la blonde, qui avait un passé plutôt lourd à porter, contrairement à elle, qui malgré sa mère tyrannique et une grande sœur qu'elle ne portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, Regina avait vécu de beaux moments grâce à son père et cela lui avait amplement suffit pour être heureuse. Mais maintenant, elle voulait plus, elle voulait une famille, _sa_ famille. Certes, elle avait Henry mais la jeune femme souhaitait que son fils puisse avoir une seconde mère, quelqu'un qui veillerait sur lui et qui l'aimerait. Regina n'était pas inquiète puisque, maintenant sa relation avec Emma prenait une toute nouvelle tournure. De ce fait, elle de disait que la blonde pourrait être cette personne, cette seconde maman pour Henry qui l'aimait tout autant que Regina l'aimait aussi. Heureuse d'en être arriver là avec Emma, la brune décolla sa bouche de celle de la vendeuse pour l'enlacer. Elle nicha son visage dans le cou de la blonde où elle déposa quelques baisers. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques petites minutes, savourant l'instant présent.

Emma tourna le visage discrètement et tomba nez à nez avec Regina qui semblait s'être endormie dans les bras de la blonde. Cette dernière sourit tendrement avant de bouger avec délicatesse pour se relever. Elle noua les bras de la brune autour de son cou, replaçant correctement les jambes de la jeune femme autour de ses hanches. Emma quitta le salon pour regagner l'étage et s'introduisit dans la chambre de Regina. Avec douceur, elle posa la brune sur son lit, dans une position confortable puis, avec timidité, elle retira la fermeture éclaire de la robe que la pianiste portait afin qu'elle ne se sente pas compressé durant son sommeil et rougit en voyant le dos nu de sa belle.

Emma soupira avant d'approcher son visage de celui de Regina, lui embrassant le bout des lèvres. La blonde caressa la joue de la pianiste, en souriant, admirant sa beauté et la douceur qui se dégageait de cette brune alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. La vendeuse était partagée entre partir et rester auprès de Regina. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée de la laisser toute seule, elle aurait l'impression d'être une voleuse, elle aurait la sensation de ne pas assumer leur baisé échanger et surtout, elle avait peur que la brune soit blessée, ou apeurée en voyant qu'Emma aurait quitté le Manoir.

Finalement, Emma prit la décision de rester. Discrètement, elle s'allongea près de Regina en se mettant dans son dos sans pour autant la coller. Durant quelques minutes, elle écouta la brune qui respirait et semblait en paix. Emma luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, mais le sommeil la guettait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme ne ressentait ni le besoin de fumer, ni de boire, ni de prendre un somnifère pour s'endormir. La présence de Regina l'apaisait, la mettait en confiance, comme si son corps tout près du sien avait un effet thérapeutique sur elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma ne luttait plus et s'endormit au rythme de la respiration de Regina.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Regina avait remarqué que deux bras musclés encerclaient sa taille. La brune s'était retournée et son cœur rata un battement en voyant qu'Emma était contre son corps, endormie et qu'en plus de cela, c'est elle qui l'enveloppait avec douceur. Elle réalisa qu'elles étaient sur son lit, et se mit à sourire. Avec douceur, Regina approcha son visage de celui d'Emma, la regardant d'un peu plus près et lui offrit un baiser rempli d'amour et d'affection. Elle réitéra le geste, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ouvre délicatement les paupières.

« Bonjour, _**murmura la brune, la voix rauque,**_ mon Emma. »

La concernée ouvrit grandement les yeux et regardait Regina avec timidité, de peur qu'elle se fasse engueuler.

« Gina, je suis désolée, tu t'es endormie dans mes bras hier soir, je t'ai sagement déposé sur ton lit mais je ne voulais pas te laisser, j'ai lutté pour ne pas dormir mais j'étais tellement bien à côté de toi que… excuse-moi, pardon.

Emma, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. C'est la chose la plus adorable qu'il soit d'avoir prit soin de moi. Tu recommences quand tu veux. Des nuits, des réveils avec toi, j'en veux le plus possible, si tu le veux bien.

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je le veux aussi. »

C'est comme ça que les deux femmes débutèrent leur relation. Elles avaient pris le petit déjeuner ensembles puis Emma avait donné rendez-vous à la brune le soir-même, et lui avait proposé un dîner au restaurant, un peu reculé de Storybrooke. Lorsque la blonde vint la récupérer, Regina eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir que la jeune femme s'était coupé les cheveux. Un carré plongeant. Emma lui avait souri en lui disant : « nouvelle femme, nouvelle vie. ». Le cœur de la pianiste avait littéralement explosé à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. La blonde s'était décidée de changer de coupe de cheveux pour accueillir sa toute nouvelle vie auprès de Regina. Elle mettait un terme à sa vie d'avant, prête à bondir dans une toute autre existence avec la brune qu'elle aimait si profondément.

Leur premier rendez-vous s'était déroulé à la perfection. Les deux femmes s'étaient habillées avec élégance, et s'étaient montré tendres, aimante et douces l'une envers l'autre. Durant la soirée, Emma raconta quelques passages de sa vie d'orpheline à Regina mais avait gardé de nombreuses choses pour elles. En rentrant, la blonde avait proposé à la pianiste de rester dormir et lui avait fait découvrir son appartement. La brune avait été charmé par l'endroit, l'aspect et avait découvert un côté artistique très développée chez sa bien-aimée en voyant que celle-ci dessinait, peignait, écrivait et avait un goût très prononcé en matière de musique. Elles s'étaient endormies l'une contre l'autre, en se disant des mots doux, elles s'embrassaient pleinement, se découvrait, se redécouvrait.

Au fil des semaines, elles n'arrivaient plus à se passer de l'autre. Elles passaient quasiment toutes leur soirée ensembles, Emma s'octroyait des jours de repos pour être auprès de Regina et d'Henry. Le premier « je t'aime » était rapidement arrivé, initié par la brune en voyant sa compagne qui dansait dans la cuisine, Henry dans les bras, se déhanchant tendrement sur la musique du Disney Lilo et Stitch. Emma avait versé une larme avant d'embrasser Regina fougueusement et lui avoua également, son amour pour elle.

Noël était enfin arrivé. Elles avaient décidé de fêter cela ensembles, auprès d'Henry au Manoir et elles avaient la sensation d'être une véritable famille, elles se sentaient à leur place, là où les deux femmes avaient toujours rêvé d'être. Durant la soirée, Emma et Regina s'était offert des cadeaux, elles avaient pleuré, elles s'étaient embrassées, pleinement heureuses de voir qu'en l'espace d'à peine quelques semaines en étant un couple, elles se connaissaient déjà presque littéralement par cœur. Emma avait offert un collier en argent avec un pendentif représentant un arbre de vie, un portrait d'elle et d'Henry, une compilation avec les vingt plus belles chansons d'amour ainsi que quelques vêtements pour Henry. De son côté, Regina avait offert un Polaroïd, du matériel pour dessiner, pour peindre, un énorme carnet vierge ainsi qu'une photo d'elle avec Henry pour sa bien-aimée.

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, Emma et Regina ne dormait toujours pas. Les deux femmes étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, dans une étreinte rassurante, savourant le calme qui régnait dans le Manoir. Elles se faisaient face, et même si personne ne parlait, leur regard voulait tout dire. Leur caresse, aussi. Les volets étaient croisés, comme l'avait demandé Emma qui ne supportait pas d'être dans le noir. Cette dernière pouvait admirer le visage de Regina, éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui reflétait à travers la fenêtre. La blonde trouvait la jeune femme davantage magnifique, davantage désirable. Une angoisse s'était installée dans son ventre mais, étonnamment, Emma n'y prêtait aucune attention, elle se concentrait uniquement sur ce qu'elle ressentait, là, actuellement en regardant Regina, cette femme qu'elle aimait tant. La brune, de son côté, avait l'impression qu'Emma était prête, prête à passer à l'acte, croyant pourtant que la blonde aurait aimé attendre un peu plus. Pour être persuadé, Regina approcha doucement son visage de celui de son amante, effleurant délicatement la bouche d'Emma et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Du bout des doigts, Regina caressa la nuque de la blonde avec tendresse, sans ne jamais insisté ou trop appuyé les gestes. Alors qu'elle recula d'à peine quelques centimètres, Emma colla sa bouche sur celle de la pianiste, lui offrant un baiser plus fougueux puis, elle vint à lui murmurer.

« Oui. »

Regina comprit immédiatement le message. Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma, en lui souriant avec amour puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, elle l'embrassa lentement, un baiser qui se voulait rassurant. Au fur et à mesure que les deux femmes s'embrassaient, Regina s'autorisait d'ajouter un peu de fougue dans leur échange mais elle attendait toujours qu'Emma approuve et la blonde acceptait volontiers cette passion dont faisait preuve la pianiste. Finalement, Regina glissa une seule main sur la hanche d'Emma, qu'elle caressa avec lenteur, avec tendresse, faisant en sorte que la blonde puisse s'habituer à ce toucher. Sous ses phalanges, la pianiste ressentit les frissons sur le corps de son amante et comprit une fois encore, que la blonde appréciait. Alors, Regina décida de continuer et, cette fois-ci, son autre main glissa sous le tee-shirt d'Emma pour l'attraper et rapprocha son corps, de sorte qu'elles ne fassent plus qu'une, ensembles. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent à nouveau, les mains de Regina maintenaient fermement les hanches d'Emma qui, quant à elle, n'osait pas toucher sa compagne, de peur de la salir à cause de ses mains abîmées. Lorsque la pianiste comprit l'angoisse de la blonde, elle lui caressa le visage.

« Emma, tu as le droit de me toucher. Je suis à toi, entièrement à toi, mon amour.

Je ne veux pas que tu sois usée à cause de mes mains, tu es bien trop belle pour que je puisse salir ta beauté.

Emma chérie, je n'attends que cela, que tes mains soient posées sur moi. Tu ne me rendras pas moins belle, tu ne vas pas me salir, bien au contraire. Tes mains sur mon corps me prouvent au contraire que tu m'aimes, que je suis assez belle pour toi, qui l'est tellement.

Evidemment que tu es belle.

Alors, touches-moi. »

Emma acquiesça. Timidement, sa bouche se posa sur celle de son amante puis, une seconde plus tard, elle glissa une première main sous la nuisette de la pianiste, remontant doucement le tissu jusqu'aux hanches de Regina. La vendeuse caressa amoureusement la cuisse de la brune, et rougit en réalisant que cette dernière ne portait aucun dessous. Regina se mit à rire en voyant la timidité dont Emma faisait preuve, attendrie de voir que la blonde tenait réellement à prendre soin de son corps. La brune joint sa main dans celle de la vendeuse, leur doigt entrelacé et la guida avec lenteur, mais avec envie sur son buste, à la naissance de sa poitrine. Emma avait l'impression de retomber dans les timidités de l'adolescence devant ce corps qu'elle chérissait tant, devant la beauté de la brune qui lui donnait toujours cette impression de ne pas la mériter. La pianiste ressentait l'angoisse d'Emma et l'embrassa pour chasser ses craintes, n'étant absolument d'accord avec que son amante pouvait penser. Leur main toujours liée, Regina guidait toujours Emma dans les caresses sur sa peau, allant jusqu'à atteindre l'un de ses seins. La blonde, un peu plus rassurée, embrassa son amante avec fougue et pressa légèrement le sein droit de la pianiste, sa bouche toujours sur la sienne. Regina laissa échapper un gémissement, incitant Emma à continuer. Les lèvres de la vendeuse dévièrent dans le cou de Regina qui, caressa le ventre de son amante avant de prendre l'un de ses seins dans sa main et frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le téton irrigué de son amante contre sa peau.

Finalement, toujours avec douceur, Regina bascula sur le corps d'Emma pour se retrouver sur elle. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux de la blonde, lui offrant un doux sourire, pour le lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle allait prendre soin d'elle, que ce soir, elle lui montrait comment elle peut l'aimer aussi, de cette façon, de la plus belle façon qu'il soit. Regina se pencha sur le visage d'Emma et l'embrassa langoureusement, une main sous son tee-shirt, caressant les abdominaux de son amante avant de longer jusqu'à son buste et s'arrêta, ayant une autre idée en tête. Elle attrapa le vêtement pour le lui retirer, laissant une Emma à demi-nue. Regina prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer, la lumière de la lune qui se baladait sur son corps, sur sa peau blanche, presque transparente, avec quelques grains de beauté présents sur sa poitrine. Justement, la brune y déposa quelques baisers, faisant frémir Emma. Sa bouche remonta très lentement vers le cou de la blonde, qu'elle mordilla quelques secondes et laissa une petite marque rouge. Emma laissa échapper quelques gémissements de sa bouche avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime tant, mon Emma. »

Une larme glissa le long de la joue d'Emma, une larme que Regina accueilli avec son doigt avant de lui embrasser le visage, caressant les hanches, les cuisses de son amante et embrassait chaque parcelle de la peau de son amante. Elle voulait que la blonde soit en totale confiance, soit totalement prête pour ce qui allait suivre. Une fois encore, Regina attrapa le sein droit d'Emma pour le masser délicatement, tandis que sa bouche aspirait le téton du sein gauche de la blonde. Cette dernière gémissait silencieusement, les yeux fermés, se laissant porté par les attentions de sa bien-aimée. Au fil des minutes, Emma réalisa que personne n'avait été aussi doux, aussi tendre avec elle. En Regina, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait véritablement, quelqu'un qui savait la chérir et savait la traiter avec respect. Jamais elle ne pourrait regretter cette nuit tout en sachant cela et s'ajouta au fait qu'elle aimait cette femme.

Regina glissa sa main le long du ventre d'Emma, avant qu'elle ne butte contre l'élastique de son short. Elle releva les yeux, cherchant l'accord de sa compagne qui cligna des yeux et lui sourit timidement. La pianiste s'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser amoureusement puis, en même temps, avec une certaine habilité elle lui retira le dernier vêtement qui faisait rempart à sa nudité. Regina glissa son regard le long du corps de la blonde, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, elle la trouvait encore plus belle, Emma, son Emma était décidemment merveilleuse et la pianiste ne lasserait jamais de cette vue. Regina l'embrassa langoureusement avant de la regarder en souriant.

« Tu es si belle, mon amour. Je t'interdis de dire le contraire.

Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi, moi aussi. »

La brune l'embrassa amoureusement, prenant soin de caresser les cuisses de son amante, faisant glisser ses ongles mais ce geste demeurait doux, possessif et sensuel. Alors qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser, Regina s'autorisa à écarter les jambes d'Emma, avec douceur, pour ne pas la brusquer. Délicatement, sa main se posa sur son intimité et la chaleur qu'elle y rencontra l'émoustilla. La pianiste déposa une nuée de baisers dans le cou de sa belle, avant de caresser le clitoris d'Emma. Cette dernière gémissait, suppliant à son amante de continuer.

« Gina, s'il te plait… _**gémit-elle, le visage en arrière, complètement envoûtée.**_ »

Regina sourit lorsqu'elle entendit son amante, ce qui l'incita à continuer. Au début, elle était lente, douce mais, au fur et à mesure, la jeune femme accélérait le rythme des caresses, faisant cambrer Emma qui gémissait de plus en plus. La pianiste approcha sa bouche vers l'intimité d'Emma avant d'y déposer un baiser. Finalement, Regina glissa sa langue le long du clitoris de sa compagne à plusieurs reprises, elle alternait entre quelques coups de langues puis quelques baisers. La brune allait de plus en plus vite, tandis qu'Emma ondulait son corps, laissant échapper des gémissements peu discrets. La jeune femme plongea ses mains dans la chevelure de Regina, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait continuer.

« Regina, _**soupira-t-elle**_ _,_ mon dieu, _**elle hoqueta, submergée par le plaisir que lui donnait son amante,**_ s'il te plait. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma succomba, submergé par un orgasme. Regina se releva pour se coller contre le corps de son amante qu'elle enlaça, caressant son dos, privilégiant les cicatrices qu'elle pouvait ressentir et vint embrasser Emma, donc le corps tremblait toujours. Cette dernière nicha son visage dans le cou de sa bien-aimée et soupira.

« Merci mon amour, c'était parfait, tu as été parfaite, _**murmura la blonde, totalement bouleversée**_.

Vraiment, mon ange ?

Jamais personne ne m'a fait l'amour comme tu viens de le faire. Je t'aime. Je sais que je te le dis beaucoup, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Mon Emma, moi aussi je t'aime, je passerai chaque instant de ma vie à te le montrer de toutes les façons possibles qu'il soit, celle-ci comprit. »

Emma dégagea son visage pour regarder Regina qu'elle embrassa fougueusement. Grâce à sa force, la blonde inversa rapidement leur position. Dorénavant, son amante était sous elle, la nuisette remontée jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Emma se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser amoureusement, sa main caressant le ventre de la brune, avant de prendre l'un des seins de Regina et le massa avec douceur et sensualité. Emma mordilla le lobe d'oreille de la pianiste, et déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de sa belle. Avec délicatesse, Emma retira la nuisette de Regina, entièrement nue à présent. La blonde était assise sur son amante, admirant le corps de la jeune femme, ainsi que toute la beauté qui s'y dégageait. Elle attrapa la poitrine de Regina, son regard ancré dans le sien et pressa légèrement les seins de son amante.

« Tu es magnifique mon amour, mon tendre amour. »

Regina gémissait, son cœur battant à tout rompre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, émue par les mots d'Emma. La blonde l'embrassa avec tout son amour, avant de descendre petit à petit sur le corps de son amante. Elle s'attardait sur la poitrine de la pianiste, déposant de doux baisers, mordillant sa peau pour laisser quelques marques, tandis que sa main se faisait de plus en plus baladeuse. Emma embrassait le ventre de Regina, puis son bas ventre, écartant doucement les jambes de la brune. La vendeuse se redressa pour caresser le visage de sa bien-aimée, lui offrant un sourire amoureux puis, à nouveau, elle embrassa le corps tout entier de Regina, s'attardant quelque peu sur ses hanches, ses cuisses et, finalement, elle déposa un premier baiser sur l'intimité de la jeune femme. Emma pénétra un premier doigt en Regina, faisant des gestes lents, et doux, tout en ayant sa bouche sur celle de la pianiste. Tandis qu'elle continuait son mouvement, elle pénétra un second doigt, toujours avec douceur. Avec son pouce, Emma caressa le clitoris de Regina, avec un peu plus de rapidité et ne tarda pas à être plus rapide également dans ces pénétrations.

« Emma, _**gémit la brune, au bord de l'explosion,**_ je n'en peux plus, ne t'arrête pas, je t'en prie.

Je ne pourrai jamais arrêter, mon amour. »

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans le corps et le cœur de Regina. La preuve, trente seconde plus tard, ce fût à son tour d'être envahir par un orgasme. Emma s'allongea près de son amante, venant l'enlacer puis l'embrasser.

« Merci mon Emma. De toute ma vie, cela ne m'avait jamais paru aussi beau qu'avec toi.

Je ferai en sorte que cela soit beau jusqu'à ce je meurs, mon amour.

Reste ici cette nuit, reste ici pour toujours. Emma, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, reste avec nous.

Tu veux dire emménager avec toi et Henry ?

S'il te plait mon ange, oui. Je te veux tous les jours, pour toujours.

C'est… c'est d'accord. Oui, c'est d'accord. »

Regina se mit à pleurer, en même temps qu'Emma et les deux femmes s'enlacèrent fortement, avant de s'embrasser amoureusement, puis plus fougueusement et langoureusement jusqu'à reprendre ce qu'elles venaient de terminer.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais me quitter, _**susurra la brune, au bord de l'explosion.**_

Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je t'aime bien trop pour cela. »

Le reste de la nuit fût douce, agréable, rempli d'amour.

 _ **Saut d'un an.**_

Il faisait nuit, les deux femmes avaient fait l'amour passionnément durant des heures, fêtant leur second Noël ensembles depuis qu'elles étaient en couple. Regina avait repris sa vie de musicienne, tandis qu'Emma avait quitté la boutique de bricolage pour devenir shérif de la ville, en parallèle avec la boutique de Marco. Tandis qu'elles reprenaient leur souffle, Emma s'allongea sur le dos, Regina passa un bras autour d'elle, son visage posé sur le buste de la jeune femme. La pianiste souriait, relevant le visage.

« A quoi tu penses, mon amour ?

A nous, mon trésor.

Et ?

Je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'épouser ? »

Regina se redressa tout à coup, les cheveux en bataille, le drap qui ne recouvrait que le bas de son corps, offrant une vue sur sa poitrine à sa compagne. Cette dernière se leva du lit avant de récupérer une bague. La bague que Marco lui avait donnée juste avant de mourir. Emma se remit dans le lit, face à Regina qui ne réalisait absolument pas ce que la blonde était entrain de faire.

« Il y a un an, nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. La plus belle et douce nuit de ma vie. Depuis cette nuit-là, je me suis juré d'être la femme qui restera près de toi et d'Henry à jamais. J'avais cessé de vivre mais toi, tu es arrivée et tu m'as réveillée alors qu'à l'intérieur j'étais presque morte. Tu es définitivement la femme de ma vie, je le sais depuis le premier jour. Henry, je l'aime comme un fils, cet enfant est merveilleux et j'aimerai prendre soin de lui pour le restant de mes jours. J'aimerai prendre soin de vous deux aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, _**Emma avait quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur sa joue, elle se reprit et ouvrit l'écrin,**_ c'est Marco qui me l'a offert avant de mourir et m'a dit qu'il avait demandé sa femme en mariage avec cette bague et qu'elle me revenait entièrement. Il m'a dit que le jour où je trouverai la femme à qui la donner, que je n'avais pas à hésiter. Je t'ai trouvé, tu es cette femme. C'est pour cela que ce soir, Regina Mills, je te demande si tu accepterais de m'épouser.

Oui. Emma, mille fois oui, évidemment que je veux t'épouser ! »

Les deux femmes explosèrent en sanglot. Emma retira la bague de la boite avant de la porter à l'annuaire de Regina et vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Exactement comme il y un an en arrière, les deux femmes passèrent la nuit à se montrer leur amour éternel.


End file.
